1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue securement system, device and method for endoscopy or endosonography-guided transluminal interventions whereby a ligation or anchor is placed and secured into soft tissue.
2. Background of the Invention
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a chronic condition caused by the failure of the anti-reflux barrier located at the gastroesophageal junction to keep the contents of the stomach from refluxing back into the esophagus.
Surgical fundoplication is the gold standard for anatomic correction of the cardia in patients with GERD. However this procedure can have a high incidence of postoperative complications and extended recovery times. Therefore endoscopic methods for enhancing the lower esophageal sphincter have been developed as an alternative to surgery. Endoscopic treatments of GERD target the esophageal and gastric wall in the region of the lower esophageal sphincter. Methods including suture plication, radiofrequency energy ablation, and implant insertion are employed to prevent reflux by mechanisms that include the creation of a mechanical barrier by narrowing the lumen, altering the esophago-gastric angle (angle of His or “flap valve”), and altering the lower esophageal sphincter to enhance its function or decrease transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxations. The endoscopic methods can be performed entirely through the endoscope placed transorally, avoiding any abdominal incisions.
Endoscopic treatment is often limited because the operator can only visualize the mucosal lining of the gastrointestinal wall that is located directly in front of the endoscope. Structures deep within the wall, and outside the wall, cannot be seen. The ability to visualize these structures may influence the proper placement of a treatment apparatus and may expand the therapeutic strategies. For example in one aspect of the invention, placement of a suture or anchoring element through the esophageal and fundal walls that also includes placement through the diaphragmatic crura may be useful. The use of endoscopic ultrasonography may address this limitation. In this procedure a combination endoscope and ultrasound instrument called an echoendoscope is utilized. From the distal esophagus, pertinent structures visualized with the echoendoscope include the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) within the wall, the crural diaphragm, and the fundus of the stomach. The diaphragmatic crura are typically seen interposed between the distal esophageal wall and the fundus of the stomach. One aspect of this invention utilizes the visualization capabilities of ultrasound endoscopy to permit a novel device and method for treating GERD.
Another aspect of this invention utilizes the device as an anchor platform for securing a device or other anchors to soft tissue walls. In particular this aspect of the invention may be useful in securing an anchor to any area of the gastrointestinal tract whereby two adjacent body cavities can be found. Examples of these adjacent body cavities may be the antrum and the duodenal bulb, the upper rectum and the sigmoid or folds of the intestine whereby folds of the intestine form adjacent cavities with at least a fold of soft tissue in between. In particular this aspect of the invention may be used to secure devices to the wall of the stomach. More particularly this aspect of the invention may be useful to anchor devices in the fundus of the stomach. Securing to the stomach is often difficult because over time most anchors secured to the soft tissue walls of the stomach pull out especially if a load is applied to the anchor. Traditional methods employed such as screws, staples, suture, clamps or T-tags all tend to pull out and displace over weeks or months. Therefore a secure stable anchor attachment site and method are needed.